Forbidden Innocence
by LeMoNs Chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, the most noticed and valued person at the Konoha Ninja school. Uzumaki Naruto. Who's he? Why is everyone so cold toward him? Why, just why do they stare at him with such red eyes? (Yaoi SASUXNARU, AU and OOC-ness)


**Blahness**-

Lemons- Ahhhhh... Ohayo/Konnichi wa/Konban wa minna-san! It's been a very long while, and I'm sorry to do this to all of you.

Naru-chan: Psssh. Yeah right. She's sadistic, trust me. Last time sh-

Lemons: -thwaps Naru-chan- Nani? I've done nothing sadistic, it's called writers block, ya fool! WRI-TERS BLOCK!

Sasuke-kuuuun: I think we can call that.. bullshit.. bull-shit..

Lemons- Oh, I'll get you for that, you smartas

Naru-chan: Now, now. You wouldn't want to upset the readers with your constant cursing and -nag nag nag-

Lemonsle sigh- Anyway, enjoy this new and improved story, won't you?

**Fin-**

**Disclaimer: Don't you guys listen to what I say? I said I don't own Naruto! Now save me the tears and get over it! -sobs-**

** Note:**

IIIIIIIII  
Lyric : Song  
IIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIII_  
Poem _: Don't confuse it with a song, the poem is in italics.  
IIIIIIIII

"Blahness" : Speaking   
**/Blahness/** : Notes  
'_Blahness_' : Flashback/Memories  
_Blahness_ : Thoughts  
IIIIIIIII : Consider that the divider since ff-net is a fag. Much obliged.

IIIIIIIII

**Prologue :** Enter Uzumake Naruto, The Cutter

IIIIIIIII

There are many tales you'd rather read, than this tale of love, angst and lust, you see. This tale is not exactly a funny one, with puns and roses, and fun in the sun. Our story starts off in high school full on many, many kids. Kids that are so very judging. Not only do these people judge with their cruel words, laughs and looks, but with their eyes.Though, there is only one person that gets these eyes, the glares, these spiteful stares, and that's Uzumaki Naruto.

This blond-haired, blue-eyed boy is a regular student, you'd think. A boy who kept to himself, said nothing unless spoken to and sat at the very back of the room. An outcast of sorts, who dressed in bright orange clothing; shirts, tanktops, and hoodies. Usually, he wore a pair of slacks or somewhat torn jeans.

Naruto, the boy with the bluest eyes, and the kindest heart, was a person you wouldn't even think twice about. Yet, if that were so, then why were these judging red eyes always focused on him?

Why, why? Well, I'll tell you why. When you're thought of as a murderer, no one wants to be around you.

IIIIIIIII

Sometime, surely since before you were born,   
I was searching for something unchanging.

IIIIIIIII

Naruto woke up with a start, a cold sweat on his face and body. Turning his gaze to his beeping alarm clock, he noted the time and sighed softly. It was 7:00 A.M. on another Monday morning and almost time for school. Placing one hand on his alarm clock, he stopped the annoying beep that pounded in his ears. Bringing that hand to his face, the blond rubbed the bridge of his nose before sitting up in bed.

Biting his lip, Naruto tried to forget about the dream he was having just seconds before. It was that dream again.. Well.. It wasn't really a dream, but a memory. A memory that never left his mind because it was still happening.. He didn't want to remember, but the dream seemed to just replay in his mind once more...

'_A blond boy was crouched down in a circle of people, hands clutched over his face and shoulders quivering as he silently sobbed. The boy couldn't have looked any older than 5.._

_"Bakemono(1)"_

_"Murderer!"_

_"Yametekure...(2)" The boy sobbed, shoulders shaking more violently as he cried harder._

_They continued to scream the same things, red eyes glaring at the boy in the middle of the circle as he cried defenselessly from their words, glares, and eyes._

_"Bakemono, bakemono, bakemono, bakemono, bakemono, bakemono, bakemono, BAKEMONO!"_'

Naruto shook his head furiously, momentarily abolishing the memory, the memory that would never go away because there was nothing to help it go away.

Pulling his thoughts away from his everyday morning nightmare, Naruto started his normal morning stretches; stretching his arms and legs, then cracking his back. Taking off his sleeping cap, the blond walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer, peering inside. "White blouse... Orange tanktop... Blue jeans... And the orange hoody with the red Uzumaki(3) swirl on it." Yup, that'll do. Oh, and some boxers with ramen bowls printed all over them, of course.

Walking into his bathroom, Naruto placed the said clothing on the counter and stripped off his own clothing. He turned on the water then shower, not allowing it to grow to a warm temperature before stepping in. He squeaked softly from the cold spray of water that poured onto his tan body, relaxing as the water turned warm.

IIIIIIIII

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom minutes later, fully dressed and ready. Moving over to his dresser, he grabbed his two wristbands and pulled them on each hand, covering both of his cut wrists.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, the orphan, the outcast was a cutter. But, what Uzumaki Naruto wasn't, was a murderer, and all those judging eyes. All those ignorant, cruel words and laughter, that's what drove him to start in the first place.

For Naruto believed that those people, the people with red eyes. Those people that gave him absolutely no chance, had red blood on the inside.

IIIIIIIII

_I like pain,  
I like the way my blood pours from my wrists,  
I like the color it turns  
It turns red  
I like the way my blood pours from my wrists,  
It's like emptying out red  
We should all be blue,_

_Red,  
I like that color  
It represents hate, fear, and love  
And somtimes, it destroys me_

IIIIIIIII

Naruto walked into school at a leisurely pace, passing through the throngs of students that insisted on cluttering the hallways in groups. Even though all these people in groups annoyed him, he wouldn't have minded being in a group of his own. To just stand there like a regular person talking with the people around you.. Your.. Your friends, but as long as Naruto could remember, he was in no group, nor was he popular. There just seemed to be no room for a so called murderer in any group, no one wanted to ruin their reputation with a bad seed.

Stepping into his first period classroom, the blond ignored those red eyes as he made his way to the back, all the way at the back and to the right corner. There was only one other person that sat in the back, and it was that girl with short dark purple hair. Naruto had heard her stutter her name once, say it was Hinata, but that's all she ever said. The girl stared at him a lot, too, but not with those eyes. Hinata had blue eyes, and her white stare was somewhat calming, even though that's all she ever did, starel. Well, she did twiddle her thumbs a lot, too.

Dropping his bag onto the floor, he pulled out his math notebook and sighed softly, slumping into his seat and staring at the clock. These days, he just wanted to get out of school as soon as possible.. No. That was a lie, he never wanted to go to school in the first place, but he knew an education was important. He'd rather be a smart 'murderer' than a stupid, useless one.

Naruto didn't really know what he was going to do with his future, he'd graduate from high school in only one more year, and maybe go to college. Iruka, one of the teachers that spoke to him more than anyone else. CorrectionIruka, one of the teachers and the only person that does really talk to him, said he should go to college after high school since he had good grades. Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew grades were important and studied hard, with an occasional B or C, but he always managed to get Bs or higher on his report card.

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked toward the door as everyone became silent. He had arrived. Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular, well known, sexy, handsome, smart guy in the school. Naruto only knew this because when the girls he passed by in the halls weren't slurring dirty gossips around, they were talking about the Uchiha as if he were a god.

Maybe he was a god, seeing as he got so much attention already.

Sometimes, Naruto envied Sasuke. Sasuke was.. He was perfect, and popular. Everybody liked him. He was president of the student council and had top grades in class. It was like he had no faults to him, like he was born to grab everyone's attention. Sasuke, even though he was smart, he didn't sit in the front. Only the nerds and people with glasses sat infront, so he sat in the middle. Even though many girls would die to sit next to him, there were always two vacant seats beside him. Maybe he just didn't like to socialize, even if there were people in the class that would die to just hold a conversation with him.

Sighing, Naruto opened his notebook to a fresh, blank page. The bell had rung and it was time to start their lesson. The blond would rather be thinking of math rather than a boy anyway, he wasn't some high school girl.

IIIIIIIII

The day continued on the same way, second period, third period, fourth period, lunch, fifth period, sixth period, seventh period. At the end of the day, Naruto was tired. He just wanted to go home and sleep, possibly forever. 'Cause in his dreams, he can be anything/anyone he wants. He could control what kind of life he has, he could have a better life in his dreams, but. Sadly, life isn't as easy as your fantasies, and he found out the hard way.

Naruto was usually the last one out of school since everyone was enthusiastic about leaving to enjoy their afternoons. He was happy that school was over too, but what the hell was the rush of getting off campus for? There's no one waiting for him, nothing there to make his life better. Stopping at his locker, he opened it and put in a few of his textbooks into it. He had to lug those things around all day. That's why he hated Mondays.

"Oi, what're you still doing here, bakemono?" Said a boy with a rough voice. He slammed Naruto's locker shut and the blond was forced to look up at the boy in shock. It was Inuzuka Kiba and his lackeys; Chouji, Kabuto, and Kankuro.

"I.. I was just putting my textbooks away..." Naruto replied meekly, moving to lock his locker.

Kiba pushed Naruto back against the locker forcefully, making the boy gasp at the impact. "You were lucky last time, Uzumaki. We told you"

"I know, I'll just go. I won't stay when everyone's gone again, I promise!" He replied rather hysterically, eyes widening further when he felt a fist connecting with his stomach.

"Don't interrupt me, punk." Kiba growled, allowing Naruto to fall onto the floor, wheezing and gasping for air.

"Let's beat him up some more, Kiba." Kankuro said with an evil smirk, cracking his fists.

Naruto's eyes watered. Why? Why only him? Why did everyone feel the need to only pick on him? Before the boys could get any closer, Naruto got up and ran away as fast as he could, holding his stomach.

"OI, GET BACK HERE, YA WUSS!" Kiba yelled after him, but made no move to run after Naruto. "We'll get him next time, guys. Don't worry about it."

IIIIIIIII

Naruto had hid in the restroom, still shocked about what happened only five or more minutes ago. Biting his lip, he opened up his bag and pulled out a boxcutter that lie on the bottom of it. Pulling up his sleeve and wristband, the blond chose a spot that bled the most last time and deliberately cut that spot with the sharp object. He sighed, letting the fresh, warm blood leak from the cut. This always made him feel better. He didn't know why, but it was just soothing, made him think about something else or maybe nothing at all.

The best part about this, about cutting, was that it got out all the red. Because without the red, he was all blue.

IIIIIIIII

A/N:  
1- Bakemono is the Japanese word for 'Monster/Devil/Evil Spirit,' but in this case, just 'Monster.'  
2- Yametekure is a sort of polite way of saying 'Please stop' in Japanese.  
3- Uzumaki means 'spiral', duh! xD;;

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, yes, I live. -scratches head and smiles weakly- I hope you're not mad at me minna-san, but I just felt the need to redo this one, and most of my fics. It's much better now. right? It makes a bit more sense now... Right? Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed it. The next chapter will be of this length, since I'm introducing Sasuke, and then the rest will be longer, I promise. Review and review, won't you? I want to know what you guys think of this new revised version. Also, if you want to see my progress, go to my lookup and click on the link at the bottom. In that journal, I'll show my progress and updates. Ciao, much love!  
Kami, I HATE the ff-net chapter editer, it sucks! Much better read on TONFA, the link is in my profile.  
-Lemons


End file.
